


O’Hara?... Anyone?...Anyone?....Anyone?....Prom Queen?

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [9]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s3e2 Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller?, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, High School Reunion, Prom, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Shules, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Shawn was aware of the drill when it comes to fairy tales, having watched The Princess Bride more times than it was healthy or advised, and knowing the sacrifices requested of a man who desires to find his queen.Well, he had no swoards, no fighting skill (besides his awoseme and powefull body), no disguise, and definitely didn't own a castle, still, he managed to find his queen, he just never imagined it would be at his high school reunion.Episode 03x02: Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller?
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	O’Hara?... Anyone?...Anyone?....Anyone?....Prom Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> This one was, again, an amazing request made by the sweet pie Montecristo23! (Alice, you have the best ideas! I'm so glad you share them with me <3) 
> 
> She wanted to see Jules' point of view in this ep and what were her thoughts regarding the whole reunion event! Of course, I brought a little bit of Shawn as well, and added some little details of my personal view of this ep and what could have happened as well. I hope this fits your expectations! <3
> 
> Also, I must say that I'm aware of other amazing one-shots based on this ep and I wanted to mention here the spotless writing and perspective shuuuliet brought with her fic "it's my feeling we'll win in the end" so, if you like this ep as much as I do, or even if it's not your favourite, you should go check her story out, anyways! It's a brilliant piece! 
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy this little piece and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

Sitting at a satin covered plastic chair in the middle of a gymnasium, which she never visited until that night, in a school reunion that wasn’t hers, Juliet O’Hara took time to scan over the crowded place, people dancing around despite witnessing a murder proceeded by an arrest, not long ago that night, aware of the presence of a cop among them and completely ignoring the fact that their prom king and queen were responsible for a few felonies worthy of a TV show’s plotline. 

For a while, her eyes focused from one person to another, assessing their faces and expressions, and wondering if she would have experienced something similar in her own high school reunion if she had attended it in the first place. But, of course, she never did and, thinking back, it was better that way. 

Juliet wasn't sure how prepared she was to face the judging eyes of women with rock-sized diamonds on their fingers or well-suited men with trophy wives at their sides. 

She was too much of an outsider to fit in.

Not that she ever minded that, though. 

And now wasn’t any different.

Lowering her head, her eyes rested on her pink dress. 

The “poofy” one. 

For the hundredth time, it wasn’t a prom dress!

Still, Shawn seemed to look at it as if it was. 

Which only made her heart pick up its beat and caused her stomach to loop around like a rollercoaster, leading her to wonder if, subconsciously, she had picked that specific gown to impress the witty psychic. 

The very one who called her in the middle of her day off, dragging her out of her cocoon of warm blankets, cozy sweats, and comfortable couch, in which she was resting above and enjoying the company of her cat and having spoonfuls of mint chocolate chip ice cream while watching Sixteen Candles, to go help him out and solve a case. 

And, being completely honest, if it was anyone else requesting her presence to work a case when she was in the middle of her “relaxing night”, Juliet wouldn’t move a finger, coming up with some excuse to dismiss her helping hand, of course, after making sure she wasn’t indeed that needed. 

But it was Shawn who called.

That voice of his convincing her, without much effort, about the urgency of her expertise and help there.

So Juliet threw on her best makeup and pink dress, high heels, and put a warm smile on, making sure to fix her hair one last time before stepping outside her house with directions to Shawn’s High School building. 

Jumbled thoughts about the last couple of weeks she had lived hovered around her mind and, since being evaluated by his mother, Juliet couldn’t stop her heart from relying on the feeling that, meeting one of his parents felt much more intimate than it should and that, now, each time she thought about Madeleine Spencer, she wondered if the so intelligent and distinct psychologist was able to assess things Juliet herself wasn’t, at least not properly, especially regarding her love life. 

Pressing her fingers against the soft bright-colored fabric of her gown, Juliet left a sigh escape her mouth, mind drifting from the anticipation which once engulfed her completely, to the precise moment she found Shawn roving through his school’s corridors, watching him scratch his neck, almost sure that she saw a faint pink tone painting his cheeks before he addressed her carefully picked dress as a prom and poofy one, hauling her through the gym’s doors and dismissing his previous comment on the urge to solve that case which, until that moment, didn’t even have a culprit, or a body or a motive to say more. 

Basically, a non-existential case that Shawn vehemently insisted it existed. 

In the end, he was right. 

Just as he was right about her dress being a prom one. 

And Juliet found herself, once more, at a loss on how to deal with the intensity in his bluish-green eyes each time he looked at her for a few seconds without speaking, as if he was trapped in a dimension she couldn’t access, a moment of his own she wasn’t invited to participate. 

For those brief seconds of complete silence between them during that night, Juliet felt her heart burst in that unnamed feeling chasing her since the early days of her acquaintance with the younger Spencer. That knee-weakening feeling being the culprit of her constant denial for so long. 

Shawn had an undeniable power over her, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

All it took was a look, or some snort joke, or even an inappropriate but cleaver comment to crack an openness in her regarded posture and, without Juliet realizing, she was already caving at his wishes and going through the SPBD’s database to solve a case for him, unwittingly believing that he looked at her differently from any other girl in that party. 

And she allowed herself to harp on that hope, thinking that maybe, she should open her heart, after all. 

But then she saw it.

Shawn in the middle of that packed place, arms around a girl it wasn’t her. 

And she bet the shattering pieces of her glass heart could be heard from miles away.

_You had your shot._

That darning sentence ringing in her head for weeks. 

A sentence that, until the present moment, she didn't want to accept, especially after she discovered that Shawn never went out with Sophie Bridgewell. 

Once more she got hurt, causing Juliet to wonder why it was happening if she’s sure that her decision to put Shawn at arm’s length was precisely what she should do to prevent a heartbreak. 

So why was she breaking nevertheless? 

Forcing herself to detach her eyes from the painful scene, the Junior Detective returned her gaze to the people around her, desperately trying to convey a casualness in her portray that she didn’t possess at the moment, making her miss out on the way Shawn broke the kiss with his former high school crush to rest his gaze on her. 

But, in spite of all her effort, she was dragged at him, his powerful spell causing her face to turn in his direction once more.

Her eyes crossed Shawn’s briefly, those mesmerizing orbits calling her inescapably as another moment of unspoken conversation was set between them, causing Juliet’s throat to go dry. 

What she found staring back at her was simply indescribable, and so deep, so layered and pure, it burned to keep staring at.

Juliet broke the trance, allowing Shawn to get back to whatever business he might have, not capable of assessing what those seconds of mutual understatement meant or conveyed. 

Instead, she let the event brush past her and, cheerfully resuming her smile and feigning clueless at what she attested, prepared to deny it at gunpoint. She proceeded to sit on the chair she now was, watching the room empty as the night followed through. 

At some point, she joined an animated dance with Gus and Shawn, the faux-blond woman from earlier long gone, to the sake of her poor heart and mercy at her sanity. 

But the song slowly died, people moving around the place more languidly, leaving one by one until the only ones remaining there was part of the cleaning crew, which Gus made sure to hire with warnings on what they should expect as the aftermaths of the party. He never imagined though that they would have to fight for a place with the forensics team, which until that moment was gathering evidence in the lockers, a few remaining at the gym to go through some last-minute protocol and dying to wrap up that case, which was extending itself way past any desirable hour, the sun soon to peek behind the high school building. 

Gus was lost somewhere between those old walls, dealing with things unknown to Shawn, who was still standing on the gymnasium, the only person not related to the organizational or crime analyzing crew. 

Pensively, he kept kicking a few red paper cups on the floor, hands shoved inside his jeans’ pockets while he recalled the night’s events and tried, vainly, to reason why he was feeling so unsettled after what, supposedly, should be cataloged as one of the most awesome nights of his life.

He solved a murder, in front of his entire classmates which, for sure, earned him some proud and dumbfounded looks, giving him an opening to be labeled as something else besides the class clown. He made a killer speech about his best friend, making sure to praise Gus the way he deserved and, somehow, make it up for all the times the Spencer boy took the glory off his partner, or humiliated him, even if it wasn’t always intentional.

He kissed his long time crush! 

After thirteen years, he finally mended things with Abigail Lytar.

Closure was how he addressed it.

And, indeed, it was.

He should be sizzling right now. Ego boosted and proud of himself.

Instead, Shawn felt like the deflating balloons hung at the corner, his heart twisting inside his chest, pained, for reasons he couldn't begin to understand. 

That was until a pink form was caught in his peripheral vision, crossing him in a rushed pace, clearly concentrated in something else, which made Shawn turn immediately, searching for who it was.

Juliet walked towards one of the forensic guys in charge of scooping some plastic spoons and strapping it inside a ziplock bag. 

Was it Richard? Or Robert? Shawn couldn't remember.

And as he watched her standing there, the poofy gown she chose that managed to enhance her beauty to a whole new level, Shawn suddenly realized what all that consuming, unnamed pain actually was.

Shawn watched as Jules moved gracefully from a spot to another, helping the forensics team with something. Even after the party and the whole ordeal she still looked stunning, hair glowing under the fairy lights still lit and hanging around the large space. 

_Pretty much perfect_. 

Yes, Jules was. 

Standing there, watching her from the distance, Shawn understood it all. Closure was what he and Abigail needed, but she was not the one Shawn wanted. 

No, he wanted to dance with the most perfect girl in the room. 

He wanted to kiss Jules and never let go of her and her poofy prom dress he liked so much. 

But he never had a chance to ask her, and then, his first plan to lure her into slow dancing with him like he previously planned, for weeks actually, when he learned about his reunion, backfired when she said she couldn’t make it, even though he knew it was a lie, and after Abigail was in the picture.

Now, it just seemed awkward to ask her, the whole place empty and trashed out. 

Still, it was the only thing in his heart and mind. 

In twenty seconds of unthought courage, Shawn made himself noticed, after realizing Juliet was about to leave, bumping into a table causing a shrieking noise to echo through the walls, instantly dragging her attention at him.

Juliet wiped her head, searching for the source of the sound, meeting with her widened blue eyes, the sheepish bluish-green ones of her best friend, standing there with an unnamed expression in his face.

Shawn watched as she started to walk towards him, her beaming smile and glittering irises already striking his heart at an unhealthy pace. 

“Shawn? What are you still doing here?”

Crooking one eyebrow up, Juliet threw her arms in the air lightly, coming to a stop a few steps away from him, curiosity and something else painted on her face, causing Shawn to blink twice before he spoke.

“Just enjoying the party, Jules.”

“The party is over, Shawn.”

Her all-knowing smile made him chuckle slightly.

“But the feeling isn’t, my fair Juliet.”

“Fair Juliet?”

“Too much?”

She nodded, amusement taking over her face and boosting the confidence at the man standing in front of her.

“Now, seriously. What are you doing here? And where’s Gus?”

“Well… he’s probably somewhere around this building trying to find his old high school records to prove I was the one who messed with his science fair project in the 9th grade.”

“What did you do?”

“First, I’m offended you really believe I would tamper with his 3D, interactive, six feet sized, solar system diorama. Second, I should be the one asking you why you’re still here.”

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, wise enough to not go down the “you definitely tampered with Gus’ project” road, instead, addressing the truth to the witty psychic. 

“Forensics called me in to wrap up everything. Carlton is still at the station booking his date.”

Both chuckled this time, remembering the lightened up face Lassiter made at the “best date” he had in months, thrilled to catch a perp, even if it meant he was still single and dreadfully away from mingling. 

A silence fell between them, surprising Juliet who was sure Shawn would come with some retort or snarky comment about her partner and his failing romantic life. Instead, he remained quiet, increasing an awkwardness between them not assessed until that moment. 

It was painful and the more they remained there, the harder was to deal with the confusing emotions flaming their hearts in a dangerous but enticing fire. 

Juliet was too baffled, still trapped in the knowledge that she had missed her shot, still obvious to why she felt so betrayed and hurt by a feeling she couldn't even name, or at least, hadn’t the courage to name in the horror that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to fight against it.

So, clearing her throat, she turned, ready to leave without even saying goodbye, but Shawn’s voice stopped her right away, causing her to spin back and face him, as he scratched the back of his neck in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness new and strange to her. 

“Wait! Jules… I… I was wondering i-if…”

Did Shawn just shutter? 

It couldn't be.

But her ears were telling the Junior Detective a different story and, more caught up by his abrupt change of confident posture than by his request, Juliet stood there, watching as he recomposed himself enough to blurt out the rest of his sentence.

“I was wondering if you’d like to dance.”

Her eyes widened more, if it was possible, bewildered and astonished blue orbits staring at Shawn. 

“I-I… Now?”

“Yeah. Now.”

“But… The party is over and there’s no music and I…”

Her sudden nervousness and rambling were what put Shawn back on his confident track and, before Juliet could protest he was standing mere inches away from her, arms ready to wrap around her if she gave him the green lights. 

“Like I said, Jules. Not in our hearts. Inside here, the party is still going on.”

Nodding more by reflex than by understatement, Juliet kept staring at him, and Shawn took that as his cue and permission to engage. Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, he pressed a few buttons, and suddenly, an acoustic version of Heaven by Bryan Adams started to blast through the loudspeakers, the melody already lulling them to a dance bound to happen.

Gently, Shawn encircled his arms around Juliet’s petite waist, her not moving for a few seconds, still paralyzed by his touch, before she took in the moment and, automatically, brought her hands to rest on the psychic’s shoulders, somehow trying to bring up some space, to draw a limit between them, safe enough to prevent them from moving further than they were ready to deal with. 

Shawn swung them slowly, easy and calm movements, surprisingly smooth for someone constantly agitated and energetic. 

As they stared at each other the unspoken matters began to pop in their heads, crawling its way to the tip of their tongues and Juliet had to fight her urge to ask why Shawn had kissed that faux-blond while he had to suppress his primary question of why they kissing would be a mistake.

Should they talk?

But talk about what?

Did they feel the same way?

What exactly did they feel?

There were too many uncertain questions, too many variables, a great area of heartbreaking, and pain. 

Sill, there were they, swinging around while trying to ignore their persevering feelings, nagging at their minds like an insistent child, never letting them forget that, no matter how hard both tried to wiggle it, to run away from it, the connection, their hearts, were slowly blending into each other’s and soon, it would be impossible to live apart and to keep the façade.

In her blue eyes, Shawn submerged, completely involved by her spell, feeling all his senses being shut down by her sweet smell and the sight of her sheer beauty, reminding him of all the beautiful things he saw while on his trips, neither of them coming to a fair comparison to the woman standing inside his arms, allowing him to rock her into a dance he knew it would soon come to an end but that it was, without a hint of a doubt, better than any other he had ever shared with someone in his entire life. 

Involuntarily, Juliet moved her arms to wrap around Shawn’s neck, his inebriating scent invading her nose and weakening her legs as she leaned in slightly into his warm embrace. 

All the warning signs were screaming at her to stop but it was if her body was disconnected from her brain and she found herself battling to keep her wall up. 

Fortunately or, maybe, in their case, unfortunately, the song came to its end and, before Shawn could prolong that dance, Juliet stepped away, clearing her throat, trying to bring herself out of his charming haze, reading in his expression both care and disappointment, not sure which one she should hold onto but aware that, if she remained there, things could take a path she couldn’t handle right now. 

They stood there, still silent, just for a few seconds before Juliet stepped in and decided to wrap it up for the night.

“Well, I should go now. Bye, Shawn.”

Before Shawn had a chance to say anything else, she was already on the move, only longing enough to see his lips open in his mischievous grin.

She had to leave fast.

Had to take some time and think about what just happened. 

It was just a stupid dance, right?

So why is it dismissed with all the confusion she previously carried inside her head? 

And why did it arouse a thousand new doubts too?

“Jules?”

She turned, one last time, watching Shawn smile at her, sincerely this time. 

“You look really pretty in pink.”

Juliet felt her cheeks burn, probably colored with a shade way darker than her dress, and of course, the reference wasn’t lost to her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else, too caught up in Shawn’s last statement to care about anything else. 

And she could read the pureness and honesty in his words, causing her heart to flutter in the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced. 

Smiling broadly, she waved at him, who still had that adoration look over her.

Not much more had to be said.

“Well...Goodnight.”

He nodded.

“Night, Detective.”

She watched him shove his hands in his pockets before she turned to definitely leave, her heart raced, her mind recalling memories of a certain night, so many months ago, where she almost gave into Shawn’s charming graces. 

The night they almost kissed.

Were they that close again?

She wouldn’t know, because, again she walked away.

This time though, something new was born in her heart. 

Some newfound courage reminded Juliet that, despite anything else, she and Shawn were friends and he was there, having her back as she would have his. 

All the way home she felt like floating, still trapped in the memory of his arms around her, shoving the doubts and inquiries at the back of her mind, only for that night, so she could allow herself, even if only a little, to give in to the warming feeling only Shawn could arouse in her heart. 

And from Shawn’s part, he too decided to loosen the leash on his commitment phobia, just a little, just a breach on the walls around his heart, barely a crack, from where Juliet’s loving smile, sweet laugh, and all the other thousand details that composed her filled him with indescribable happiness, some clarity on his clouded mind. 

Juliet O’Hara was his heaven and, when he stepped outside his high school, one hand yanked in the air Judd Nelson style, he didn’t feel victorious over a newly formed friendship, of kissing the pretty girl from his class who had almost nothing in common with him or even because of the rebellion and protest him and his attitudes showed against an oppressor system that middle education could represent in a teenager’s life. 

No.

He threw his arm in the air feeling like the king of the world because he got to dance with the prettiest lady in the room and, even if he didn't assess it or she didn't know yet, she was his queen. 

His prom queen.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
